Dimension Jumper V2
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: A remake of my original story. In a nutshell, a person gets to go to various video games and manga and do mission in each respective world. Better summary inside. Basically it's one huge crossover along with naruto and pokemon. Lemons in later chapters


**Dimension Jumper V2**

**I finally got around to writing this Yay. Anyway on this version I have at least some sort if plan for the turn of events. I will give an overview if it at the end if the chapter. So enjoy the first chapter.**

**Summary: our protagonist Kaito is chosen by Kami to be a hero that goes into games and manga and will complete missions in each respective world. This is like and RPG and Kaito will improve in his abilities. This story will have lemons sooner or later and is a possible harem, emphasis on possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the soon to be many games mentioned. I just own the OC**

**Enjoy**

(First person POV )

Im on my back ... pain in my shoulders and sides. I look at the sky an occasional white streak would appear and fly past me. I get up, I am wearing some sort of armor that is torn and broken. The ground around me was littered with craters and scorch marks ... was there a battle going on? In front of me there is a large plume of what I assumed was dust. Two red dots appeared. Then a silhouette of a person appeared along with the dots, which were eyes. The silhouette seemed to beckon me forward.

"Wh-who are you ...?" My voice sounded dry and stressed. But soon my vision began to darken and all I could see was nothing.

...

(Third person POV)

Suddenly Kaito awoke with a start. His body sweaty and his breathing exhausted.

'That dream again ... why does this keep happening?' He thought to himself. He got up from his bed and got ready for another boring day. Walking into the bathroom, he did his morning routine: brushing his raven black hair, brushing his teeth and putting on his contacts over his hazel colored eyes. After getting dressed, he grabbed his trusty 3ds. He never left his house without it.

"Kaito dinner's ready" Kaito's mother had called him from down stairs.

"Ok mom almost ready" he called back.

"Ok ds I fully charged, pokemon Y slotted in with 3 spared games in my pocket ... yup I'm ready" he told himself, grabbing his back pack and went down to eat breakfast and head to school.

-Time Skip several hours later -

'Ugh why is math class so boring ...' Kaito thought looking out the window. He began to daydream about his games.

'How I would give to be a pokemon trainer, or a maverick hunter, or even shinobi and hear people cheering Kaito! Kaito! Kaito ...'

Whack. A ruler slammed on Kaito's desk, jogging him from his daydream.

"Kaito Yunibāsarurifuto (**Kaito's last name means Universal Rift)** would you please tell us what is it that you are dreaming about" an old teacher standing in front of his desk with a ruler in her hands asked.

"N-nothing ma'am just thinking about my games" he quickly replied, some of the other students laughing at him. This is an almost daily occurrence for our young hero here. He sighed and continued to looked out the window. But something was odd. There seemed to be a figure standing near the trees, just barely visible. It seemed to be staring directly at him and when Kaito had blinked, it was gone.

'Huh ... what was that. Oh whatever, I should get back to class' Kaito thought to himself.

-Timeskip lunch-

Kaito was out in a field in front of his school. The faculty trust him enough that they let him leave the school and come back by the ends of lunch. Kaito was laying on his back, playing his ds while the wind blew gently. This is what Kaito normally does during his lunch, he sits outside and plays his games. He was playing his pokemon Y game at the a text box appeared on the screen.

"Would you like to be apart of a world like this?" The game said through the speakers on the ds and a yes/no option appeared.

"What the ... I don't remember this ever happening but I already know the answer go this" Kaito said as he moved to the yes option and pressed A. The the ds seemed to warm up and Kaito dropped it. Kaito gaped as the ds began to blow a light blue color.

"Oh my this is not normal at all. What is happening !?" Kaito nearly yelled. Then there was a large flash of light and when it faded ... he was gone. On the ds, it screens were black and on the top one a text box appeared.

"Transfer complete. Dimension Jumper acquired" it read and blacked out. The ds too began to fade out of existence.

-elsewhere -

In another area a woman was sitting in a throne like chair in a white room reading some sort of orange book with some Japanese words on it. She giggled while reading the book. It then she suddenly froze and promptly closed the book.

"So he is finally here" she said while getting up and exiting the room

(First person POV Kaito)

What ... the hell just happened. Where am I? I open my eyes and I'm in a white room. I get and see a door infringing of me. I go to that door to figure where I am.

"Well hello there, nice of you to finally wake up" I hear a voice a voice behind me. I quickly turn and see a row of several tall chairs each with a person sitting on it (think where organization XIII from kingdom hearts meet). On the center chair/throne there was a women with silk white hair, and a white kimono with several designs.

"Who are you ...?" I asked like any sane person would.

"I am what your world calls god, but you may call me Kami" she said that last part in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm Kaito and who are the ... other ... people" my voice slowed as I recognized who they were.

"Ok so why is the rikudo sennin, both human and hologram form, cyber elf X, a Great Fairy, the a link between worlds one, and Arceus in a human form here" I said naming off the well known manga/anime/game characters. I also noticed that there were several empty chairs.

"We are the council of the dimensions and as you can not all of us are here. We each have a respective world we look over, and they are currently in their respective universe. So for now you will speak with us until they return and you are stronger" said and his hologram form nodded in agreement. Of course he would agree with himself.

"Now ... who have much to discuss" Kami said, getting off the tall throne and floating down to the ground. The others did so too. Why do I have a feeling I'm not going home any time soon ...?

**END**

**And that's a wrap. I thought I should make a batter prologue than the original. I put both first person and third person POV just to see what Looks better since I'm still improving on this writing. Anyways here's a plan I have for what game Kaito is going to and in what order. This order is not set and I might change it. The order is:**

**1st- naruto and become a shinobi  
2nd- pokemon and he is gonna get three pokemon allies to help him  
3rd- megaman X and get a cool awesome armor of my design  
4th- fire emblem awakening and does some stuff there  
5th- ?**

**I might take suggestions and stuff like that. If you would to please leave a review I really appreciate it since it helps me improve along the way, thank you.**


End file.
